The mechanisms involved in B-cell activation in the germinal center are poorly understood. In an attempt to better define some of the factors involved, studies in mice have been underway to characterize the B-cell-associated T-cells in mouse Peyer's patches by flow cytometry and to isolate B-cell associated stromal cells. In our laboratory, we are using frozen section immunohistochemistry to localize the various T-cell subsets found by flow cytometry. For this purpose, dual staining techniques have been utilized. Query stromal cells obtained from tissue culture are being characterized by immunocytochemistry.